As The Days Past By
by SoulzReaperz
Summary: So Kairi’s just finished her summer, fun of course, and she’s back for more, but this year will be a lot more than the quiet last year they all had… [SoraxKairi] REVIEW!


**As Days Past By**

**Author's note**: hey people! This is my fist time writing a SoraxKairi fanfic, well actually it's my first time writing an official fanfic, I keep getting ideas in my head, but I never get the time to write them down, but now I do! Do please enjoy and review! Remember, don't flame! MY FIRST TIME NEEDS A GOOD IMPRESSION!

And I have to thank a few of my friends who helped me proofread the whole story; even one of them started liking Sora too! Score! And they are my friend Fayora and Maggie. Thanks girls!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it, just the games they sell out: P

But for some of the names of the characters I put in it, that's all mine! Right here in my noodles!

**Summary**: So Kairi's just finished her summer, fun of course, and she's back for more, but this year will be a lot more than the quiet last year they all had….

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 **– The New Kid 

Normal P.O.V

The sun came up just right on time for the alarm clock to go off in a few minutes. Kairi woke up just before the alarm went off, so she decided to get ready early for school (**A/N**: she's always late for school). She took a quick glance at the alarm clock, it said 7:15 a.m., 'sigh, so early!' thought Kairi as she got changed.

So when she came downstairs all ready in her school outfit, she saw her butler cooking breakfast for her, 'hmm! Pancakes!' the butler (John) brought it up to her asking "anything else madam?" "Oh no thank you John! You can rest for now" replied Kairi as she gobbled down John's famous pancakes and decided while stuffing her mouth with tasty goodness 'I know! I'll go and get Namine to come to school early with me!' so she quickly finished the pancakes, thanked John who was just cleaning the house, and ran off to meet her best friend Namine, which was just across the street from her own mansion-like house.

So she quietly walked there and rang on Namine's doorbell. Namine's mom opened it "ah Kairi! So early for the first day back at school, Namine's just getting up, do you want something to eat while you wait for her?" asked Namine's mom "oh no thank you, I already had breakfast" replied Kairi as Namine slowly yet lazily walked down the stairs to greet her best friend that she met since second grade. "Hey lazy-head, ready for school yet?" asked Namine as she greeted hr with a hug. "As always, not ready" replied Namine smiling. Kairi smiled at that comment.

"Bye mom!" "Bye sweetie! Have a great day at school!" replied Namine's mom as Namine closed the door behind her.

So they both walked off to Walt Destiny High (A/N: corny eh? Well that's all I could've thought of, so bear it!) Chatting what girls always chat about, clothes, shopping, friends etc. Until Namine remember something and decided to bring it up "so Kairi, I heard we have a new student at school today, he's a sophomore just like us" "really? All I know that is he's a guy" replied Kairi "really? Do you think he's cute?" asked Namine while they turned a corner to get to school, "why? Don't you already like Riku?" asked Kairi with a hint of teasing in her voice, and at the moment Namine blushed light pink "so what? That doesn't mean I can't talk about other guys that might be cute" Namine said as they finally made it to WDH (Walt-destiny high). And Kairi and Namine casually walked to their group meeting place as always when they were freshmen.

So they came up to the front school yard's bench and the whole group was there already 'wow, they sure are early for some reason' thought Kairi as the pair of best friends walked to meet her 'groupies'. There sitting was Selphie, the one that was the only one talking while the others just sat there waiting for something interesting.

"Kairi! Namine!" yelled Selphie as the two walked over. "Hey guys" Kairi and Namine both said as the others greeted her, the ones that were there with Selphie were Riku, the all-around loveable silver-haired boy, Tidus, the athletic one, Yuna, the one that has a crush on Tidus, Rikku, the messy haired one, and Cloud, the one that's popular that hangs with "the group" . So they all started chatting this time instead of Selphie talking only the whole time.

Then after awhile of chatting, Namine spoke up "Hey guys, do you know there's a new student coming today?" "Ya, I think his name was Sora, I think he's a sophomore just like us." Replied Riku.

And just as they were talking about Sora, a brand new Porsche drove to the entrance, which caused everyone to look, of course they'd look, and you don't get to see a Porsche up at WDH everyday ya'know. So the Porsche stopped, right in front of the front gates of WDH, then a butler came out and opened the door of the Porsche, and then as everyone was watching closely, a brunette spiky-headed boy came out. All of the girls were just staring at the handsome brunette boy.

So the boy went up to Kairi and the group to ask "Uhhh… do any of you know where the main office is? I'm new here." Finishing off with a goofy smile that any girl would die for. "Uhhh… I'll show you" said Kairi as everyone watched her stammering on he own words.

The whole group watched Kairi bring the new student to the main office, and right after the two were out of earshot, Tidus started off with "So guys! What do you think?" Rikku asked "On what?" "Duh! The new kid of course!" said Yuna. "Oh, I think he's kind of cute" said Rikku, while Riku just randomly said "I just like his hair, it's like defying the law of gravity, it's just not normal" they all laughed at the comment.

Then Selphie spoke up as their laughter died down "Hey, this might be just a guess, but I think Kairi likes Sora" And all of them actually for once agreed on what Selphie just said. And right at the moment Selphie said it, Kairi came back, but she didn't hear all of it completely 'Wait, what are they talking about? They are all talking something about me' and curiosity got the best of her.

So she jogged up to the others, asking "Hey guys, I'm back! So just wondering, what DID you guys just talk about? I remember hearing something about me." "Oh nothing much" replied Yuna. So then Selphie jumped on Kairi (**A/N**: you know, the jumping hugging way?) and asked Kairi straightly "What do you think of the new boy?" Kairi practically jumped out of Selphie's hug at that comment.

Then Riku decided to help Selphie out and teased Kairi more saying "Kairi, you know what Selphie was talking about, the new student? What do you think of him?"

Kairi knew her friends won't stop bothering her until she answered then truthfully, so she said what she had in her mind "Well, I think he's kind, sweet, nice, and cu…te?" blurred Kairi as she blushed right after saying the new student was 'cute' without even realizing that she said cute until she heard it herself from her friends saying it back to her.

Then right when the girls were about to tease her even more about the comment she stated, the bell for school has finally rang, so all of them (except Kairi for sure) left grumpily to their homerooms that was posted at the front door of WDH. Homerooms were split into 3 groups for each grade.

Kairi, Riku, and Tidus were in the same group, so they went to their homerooms together after meeting at Riku's locker since it was the closest. So they went into the room, saw all of the people that they were stuck with, and decided to sit at the corner.

They talked for a few minutes before the homeroom teacher came in, all of them quieted down right when the teacher came in, so the teacher started off with "Hello class, I am Mr. Levin., and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year, please to meet you." So he was about to take attendance.

Then the new student came into the room in a rush, muttering "Sorry, I got lost in the school." "Well it always happens once for everyone" replied Mr. Levin, and Mr. Levin took this chance (**A/N:** The new student was still standing in front of the class) to introduce the new student to he class "please introduce yourself before I assign you your seat please." So the new student walked up to the teacher's desk where then stated "Hi, my name is Sora Revoski, please to meet you" and finishes off with his goofy smile again.

And again all the girls were just staring at him, then Kairi thought 'Wait, isn't Revoski the last name of the family who was the richest on Earth?' she kept on thinking about Sora's last name until she got snapped out of her thinking when Mr. Levin told Sora to sit beside Kairi, "Kairi, please raise up your hand so Sora can tell where you are" So Kairi was did as she was told.

And Sora just casually walked over to sit beside Kairi. (A/N: you know those tables that are made for two people at each desk? Well they're sitting those right now). So after the small introduction by Sora, Mr. Levin started to hand out the course outline for the year, and Kairi whispered to herself

"Gees…We're old enough to read" "You know he's just helping us Kairi" whispered Sora. Kairi practically jumped up when she figured it was Sora who whispered in her ear and not Riku, who was talking to again some girls who are just staring at Riku dreaming. So as natural she started blushing at the thought of Sora so close to her to actually whisper "Kairi, do you have a question about the course outline?" ask Mr. Levin since Kairi jumped up from her desk" "No Mr. Levin"

So Kairi sat down afterwards still blushing like a tomato. So the explaining that Mr. Levin did on the course outline and the details that's not on the sheet took up pretty much the class, so the bell range as usual.

So Riku and Tidus went to their class, Psychology. While Sora was about to walk off looking for his next class, when Kairi walked up to Sora and asked casually "What class do you have next Sora?" "Oh! I have sigh…Math, and I don't even like it, or even know where it is in this giant school!" replied Sora who was too busy sorting his stuff to even notice Kairi blushing again.

"Oh! That's what I have next! I'll take you there…heh." "Sure!" said Sora wit his goofy grin again. So the duet walked off to the Math room, where they met Rikku and Yuna. So Kairi was about to walk to them, but she saw Sora just standing there like an idiot, so she went back up to Sora and pouted in front of him so Sora asked "What….?" "C'mon you shy bum! I'll introduce you to the others!" "Uhhh…Sure…?" replied Sora while being dragged half-way across the classroom to where Rikku and Yuna are sitting.

As they cam up to them, the girls that were in the room were once again staring at Sora, and this time Sora noticed the girls staring, so Sora went up to Kairi and the others shrugging the feeling off. So Sora slowly walked to where Kairi was.

"Rikku! Yuna! Hey!" said Kairi "hey Kairi, so who's your pretty boyfriend over there?" asked Yuna pointing over to Sora while chuckling; "He's not my boyfriend!" replied Kairi blushing, and since she saw Sora coming, she was afraid he'd see her blush, so she ran to her desk. Just then Sora came up to them and asked "Why are all the girls staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" "Hahaha! Of course not! Do you really want me to tell you? I don't think I'm a suitable person to tell you, how about you go and ask Kairi since she's good with these kind of things." Said Rikku smiling along while she said it.

So Sora as dumb as ever went up to Kairi "Hey Kairi, Rikku told me to ask you because she said you're good with these kind of things, why are all the girls staring at me?" Kairi blushed yet again when Sora asked, and she heard Riku laugh like crazy at her seat, while Yuna was just plain Smiling. So Sora asked again "So? Why are they staring at me?" So Kairi (**A/N**: Kairi's been trained to be a non-liar, so she never lies, it became a habit, weird sorry, couldn't think of anything.) said what was in her heart.

"It's because they think you're hot silly" then yelled Rikku that was standing now "YOU TOO KAIRI!" then started laughing again, while Sora just stared dumbfounded at the madly blushing Kairi whose face is turning a few shades redder by the moment, "I DO NOT!" yelled back Kairi.

Sora being smart again heard that, Kairi saw Sora starting to pout at Kairi, and she knows why, so she said "Sora! That's not what I meant! I mean I like you! As a friend!" muttered Kairi quickly. Then again Yuna said "Oh really Kairi, as a friend?" "Uhhh… I have to go to the bathroom!" Just then the class bell range, which means Kairi's stuck in class with Rikku and Yuna teasing while Sora can make her blush more 'Oh great, this is going to be a very long and painful day' thought Kairi.

So the day past by with ease, so they got their homework and the bell range, so the four headed for the bench the group has claimed from last year at the front entrance of WDH.

They were first to get there, since Sora didn't bring a lunch, he went to the cafeteria with Kairi to get some so-called "food" the lunch lady serves. "Don't you think those two look cute together?" asked Riku who just happens to pop out of nowhere.

The two girls jumped when they got scared by Riku who was laughing his head off while the rest of the gang was slowly walking to the bench. "Riku!" yelled both Yuna and Rikku. "What?" asked back Riku acting all innocent-like "Don't scare us like that!" said

Yuna while still trying to calm down from Riku scaring her, "Heh, sorry, but seriously, don't you think they look cute together?" said Riku. "You know what? I actually agree with Riku for once." Said Tidus as the group came and sat down with Yuna and Rikku.

"Then let's get them together guys!" said Selphie smiling as always. "Then what are we waiting for guys? Lets get started, and since today is the first day, perfect day to play around with Kairi!" said Cloud.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **so this is my very first chapter….I hope you guys like it, and I hope no flamers, its my first novel! I hope you guys will read on and review, even thought the beginning is kind of beginning. But READ ON!


End file.
